KH Funslide
by Hylian Twins
Summary: Two teenagers are thrown from their normal lives, when the visit the old abandonded Water Park. They then make their way on their adventure of a lifetime traveling through the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Only time will tell what lies ahead...


KH Funslide

Prologue

Amber twirled her thumb around the white click wheel of her "iPod Mini"—which is actually quite larger than most iPods today—until she reached the bottom of the list of songs by Vanessa Carlton. She clicked on this song and proceedingly began to listen to it distractedly as she began to stare off into space her thoughts wandering aimlessly.

A sharp sound made her blink and her hand shot directly into her pocket, but nothing was there. This made her blink and ignore the song in her ears and she looked around the room she was in. "Where's my—" She saw the light from her phone in the corner of her eye and immediately she grabbed it and flipped its cover open, "Yodel."

"What are you, a rooster?" cooed the familiar voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Oh, shut it." Amber glared at the phone, "You're not one to talk being born in the year of the rooster." She smirked to herself.

"Are you British now to?" Amber could tell by his voice he too, was smirking.

Amber just glared into the phone, "…why'd you call?"

"Because I was bored…?" he stated awkwardly.

"…of course. As usual…" Amber sighed loudly into the receiver.

"Hey, you think I can come over?" he asked her now serious.

"Uhh…I dunno…" She stated in a whiney voice.

"…answer…"

"Shut it!" She snapped.

"British."

"Hooplah!" She closes the phone.

She smiles to herself and giggles. A small mewing is heard from near her feet and she looks down at her blonde tabby tom cat, Rusty. She glared at him, humming lowly with her song until she cooed its lyrics at him, "We've been dreaming but who can deny, it's the best way of living between the truth and the lies. See who I am, break through the surface. Reach for my hand and shout at the wicked. Aw phoo it." She stood up straight and led the tom into the kitchen, "Of course." She mumbled under her breath grabbing a can of wet cat food and pouring some onto a paper plate for the tom. "Happy? You bad cat."

She left the kitchen for her cat to eat and skipped to her iMac with a goofy smile. "Aww the songs almost ove—"

_Knock, Knock!_

Amber immediately hid under the desk, "No one is home, come back later!" She yelped in a Chinese accent.

"Amber, I know it's you now let me in. And by the way, you suck at accents."

"Oh, shut it you! Just for that no open door for you!"

"Just let me in please."

"Why should I?"

The door stood in silence.

"…Amber…" the boy growled loudly.

"Brandon?" the girl smiled goofily at the door that blocked the boy's entry.

Silence was the girls reply.

"Fine then I dare you to get through one of the windows then."

More silence.

The girl huffed and turned from the door, "Fine then." She twirled her thumb around her iPod once again turning the music's volume up as she left the core of her house.

She kept her eyes low as she entered her bedroom then saw her cat dart past her and her dog began barking loudly, "Oh, shut it, stupid dog!" She looked up and saw a pair of legs kicking her dog away that weren't her own. She opened her mouth to yell but quickly turned around and grabbed at the corner of her room, grasping a red leather handle of a katana. She turned the other person in her room and aimed the sheathed blade at the stranger, "Stay back!"

The stranger stared back at her, "Hello Amber…" He grabbed the sheathed blade and pushed it back at her, "No need for violence."

She opened her mouth again but this time yelled, "You! Don't you dare do that to me! I thought you were a robber or something! You A!"

"Don't yell. Calm down. No need for vile language." He replied ruffling her dog's fur.

She huffed and put the sword back in the corner it was before. She turned from him and picked up the case to a video game, she giggled at the simplistic yet outlandish cover art then turned it over poking at a picture of a two-headed dragon in the upper left-hand corner.

The boy had exited the room and was in the hallway poking around at other games the girl owned, "Hey Amber, where do you keep your _Kingdom Hearts _games?"

"Somewhere." She mumbled still observing the case in her hands.

The boy pushed past the girl so that he was in front of her dresser. He began opening its drawers and searching through their contents. Until he reached the fourth drawer and pulled three game cases from it then closed the drawer. He put two of the cases down and put the one in his hands on top of the case in the girl's hands.

"Hey!" the girl snapped at the boy flicking the case onto the ground, "I'm staring at _Tales of Symphonia_ leave me alone!"

"You're only staring at the case, you can do that any time." The boy looked to her blankly, "And don't be jerkish to _Kingdom Hearts_!" He defensively picked the game case up.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked back to the case in her hands, "Such a pity your intelligence is so sucked into _Kingdom Hearts_…" She mumbled putting her free hand's palm to her chin. "You'd be useful in the _Tales Of_ series…"

The boy glared at her, "It is not _sucked_ into _Kingdom Hearts_, and truthfully I don't wish for my intelligence to be wasted on such a thing as this Tales Of series you speak of."

The girl gasped covering the game case she held with her arms, "You didn't hear that, my sweet." The girl glared at the boy.

She set the case down, "I'm too lazy to play a video game anyway."She whined.

The boy responded with the only way he knew how to, "You're the worst liar on the face of this pitiful planet."

"Oh you know I'm not lying, so shut it."

His only response was the stinging glare.

"I think we've both glared enough today." She spoke while admiring the main character of the case that she had flicked to the floor. She picked this case up and compared the two, "Well obviously _Kingdom Hearts _has the better of the two covers…" She looked from one to the other, "But once I begin to wonder about it, Lloyd is more like me than Sora is." She grimaced lightly.

Brandon snatched _Kingdom Hearts _from the girl, opened the case, clicked the disc out and inserted it into her Playstation 2.

The girl glared at him, "I never said you could do that."

"You never said I couldn't." He smirked and then pressed the dimly lit red light on her PS2, causing it to turn green and her TV to spring to life with the PS2 start up.

The girl pressed the large circular button on the TV making the screen turn a dim grey.

"Jerk! Why in the world would you stop the awesomeness of_ Kingdom Hearts_ from appearing on your specially chosen TV, which can perform such a task?"

She shrugged then pointed at the case that was left in her hand.

He ignored her gesture and pushed the worn power button of her TV. The screen now showed the main screen of _Kingdom Hearts. _He then reached for the cord of the PS2 controller, to untangle it from the mass of cords and wires that lay beneath her TV. The girl snatches the controller from him once he has saved it from the jungle.

"Mine!" She snarled as she pointed to the "AJ" written between the "Start" and "Select" buttons located in the center of the controller.

"Okay fine, you want to start a new game?" He replied in a semi-bitter voice.

She coughs, and in-between the series of coughs, sputters the words "_Tales of Symphonia_" clearly directed towards him.

He steals the controller from her grasp and she responds by unplugging the PS2 and TV.

"Hey!" He bickered.

"I wanna play _Tales of Symphonia!_" Amber shouted.

Before Brandon can retaliate, she smacks him in the face with one of her three GameCube controllers. "We need to get out of this house before we go crazy!"

He sits up with great pain in his face, due to the visible red mark on his face.

"Yes, I think that would be wise." He grunted in agony.

"How about we go to the Abandoned Water Park?"

"Why the heck would I go to that cruddy run-down excuse of a Water Park?"

"Well, I would think you would want your precious…iPod." She smiles as she held up his black iPod nano. She then jumps out her window and sprints in the direction of the Abandoned Water Park.

"Get back here!" He barks in a fury as he follows her lead and jumps out the window, running to re-obtain his stolen property.

Amber is a good twenty yards ahead of him by the time he works his way thru the window's opening, she runs with the speed and grace of an average rabid fan-girl if not better. He chases her down the block, hoping that she would cease these childish actions. He knows very well, that there is no chance of that happening. After sprinting five blocks, she turns and makes a left down an alley that leads to the back of the Abandoned Water Park. As she nears the tall 7 foot fence, she bounds over it with great effort put into here jump with the help of the empty trash can located beside the fence.

"This is getting really old, really fast Amber!" He shouts as he reaches the fence clawing his way over it.

"Catch… me… if… you… can…" she manages to squeak in a high voice, after all, she had just used a lot of energy.

**Abandoned Water Park: Central Hub**

She makes her way thru the park heading towards the twin water slides in the central hub of the Park. The Water Park closed down about two years ago, in fact, two years ago next Tuesday; today was Friday. The park had closed down due to the fact that the owner had died and his loser and ungrateful grandson inherited the park, and let's just make a long story short and say he didn't use it very well and it resulted in the parks closing.

The Park had been a local hangout for high school and middle school students. Amber and Brandon had been to the park so many times before that they could have walked thru the park with blindfolds and earplugs while in the process, find every single concession stand and pointed out every single detail about every ride without actually being able to see them.

Amber, using her internal map of the park, runs with both eyes closed to the twin water slides. Brandon was now only about 3 yards behind her, wondering why Amber had begun climbing the higher of the two water slides; the slides had no way to get down from the top besides coming down the way that you came up from. Amber was now running on pure adrenaline and nothing else, all she wanted to do was cool off on the water slide like she had two years ago.

"You know, we're breaking several laws!" He shouts in a fury.

"Well, you followed me!" She shouts back with nothing he can say in response.

As Amber reaches the final level of the tower that gave access to the slide, she suddenly halts from what she is hearing: rushing water. When Brandon reaches her, he also stops in amazement as to what they both seeing before their very eyes. The slides had not been cleaned in the past two years; accumulating rain water and all sorts of junk that came with the weather. This was still a true fact, but water was currently being pushed thru the pumps and up onto the descending slide.

"Whoa, DUDE!" she screams in a raspy squeaky voice. She jumps onto the slide unexpectedly. She splashed tons of water on the platform causing it to become slippery.

"What the crap are you doing?!" Brandon shouts as she begins to slide down the 5 story water slide.

"Get back here--" Brandon tries to shout till he slips on the water that Amber had splashed onto the platform with her crazy antics.

Amber's face fills with delight as she plummets into the giant pool of water. Shortly after, Brandon follows her into the extremely cold water.

**Destiny Islands: Waters**

Amber pushes her head from the oddly warmer water, she breathes loudly, "Dude!"

She looks around at her new surroundings. She gasps, "Holy crap!"

Brandon pops his head out from the waters, "Was I knocked out? Am I unconscious? Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Or am I just going insane?"

"Shut up and just follow me." She snaps as she swims to the shore.

"Uggh, why do you always insist on being the leader?" He grumbles to her as thhe swim to shore.

"Because, I'm epic like that!" She yells back.

Brandon continues to follow her onto the shoreline, even thought he has a bad feeling about Amber leading the way.


End file.
